The inventive concept relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a touch screen panel having improved sensing sensitivities, a touch sensing controller, and a touch sensing system including the touch screen panel and the touch sensing controller.
Touch screen panels are input devices through which an instruction displayed on a screen of a display apparatus is selected by a finger or a touch pen to input a user's command. Such touch screen panels may replace an input device that operates in a state in which the input device is connected to a display apparatus, like a keyboard and a mouse, and have been used in various display apparatuses due to user convenience that a user may rapidly and easily operate the touch screen panels through content that is displayed on a screen. In the case of a capacitive touch screen panel, capacitance values of a plurality of sensing units formed in the capacitive touch screen panel vary when a finger or a touch pen approaches or touches the capacitive touch screen panel, and thus, the occurrence of a touch and the position of the touch are sensed.